pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man mobile games
In the mid-2000s, upon the rise of mobile cell phones, Namco began work on several Pac-Man mobile games. The original became one of the most popular mobile games at the timePac-Man 25th Anniversary interview with Toru Iwatani (https://youtu.be/krDH-MSLeDA), and in addition to ports of other Pac-Man and Namco titles, many Pac-Man spinoffs were released exclusively for mobile devices. Many have fallen into obscurity, and most are lost and currently unplayable in any form. Ports These games are ports of already existing Pac-Man games. Flip Phones * Pac-Man (1980) * Ms. Pac-Man (1982) * Super Pac-Man (1982) * Pac-Man Plus (1982) iOS/Android (Note: any game with an asterisk * has been removed from the App Store/Google Play store.) * Pac-Man* (1980) - Later replaced with a unique game (referred to as Pac-Man + Tournaments). * Ms. Pac-Man (1982) * Pac-Mania* (1987) * Pac-Attack* (1993) * Pac-Man Championship Edition (2007) - Removed from the App Store, but still available on Google Play. * Pac-Man Remix* (2010) - Port of the 2005 version of Pac-Man Arrangement with all multiplayer features removed. * Pac-Man Battle Royale* (2010) - One-round "demo" of Battle Royale released to advertise the arcade game's launch. * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX (2010) Additionally, the original Pac-Man and Pac-Land were released as part of the now delisted Namco Arcade app. Original Games (Flip Phones) * [[PAC-Match!|'PAC-Match!'/'Chain Shot']] - Port of the 1985 FM-7 game Chain Shot with Pac-Man-themed graphics. * Pac-Man Crisis (2002) - Japan-only release. * Pac-Man Casino - Card Game Pack (2003) * Pac-Man Casino - Slots Pack (2003) * Pac-Man Puzzle (2003) * Pac-Man Pinball (2004) * Pac-Man Bowling (2004) * Pac-Man's Arcade Corner (2005) * Space Invaders vs Pac-Man (2005)- Compilation including both Space Invaders and Pac-Man; however, the characters have switched places between games. Japan-only release. * Taisen Pac-Man (2006) - Japan-only release. * Honeycomb Rock (2006) - Japan-only release. * Pac-Man Arcade Golf (2008) * Pac-Man Pinball 2/'Super Pac-Man Pinball' (2008) * Pac-Man Kart Rally (2010) - Racing game loosely based on Pac-Man World Rally. Released on both flip phones and Android devices; both versions are considerably different from each other. * Pac-Man Party (2010) - Loose adaption of the Nintendo Wii game of the same name. * Pac-Man SP (2011) - Japan-only release. Original Games (iOS/Android) (Note: any game with an asterisk * has been removed from the App Store/Google Play store.) * Pac-Man Reborn* (2010) - Japan-only release. * Pac-Man Kart Rally* (2010) - Racing game loosely based on Pac-Man World Rally. Released on both flip phones and Android devices; both versions are considerably different from each other. * PAC-Match Party* (2010) - Sequel to PAC-Match! released for Pac-Man's 30th anniversary. Originally released as a Flash game; was briefly available for iOS devices as well. * Pac'N Twit* (2010) - Involves Twitter in some form. Japan-only release. * Pac-Chain* (2010) - Match-three puzzle game. * Letter Labyrinth: Pac-Man Edition* (2010) - A Pac-Man themed puzzle game where players move their finger across letter tiles to spell out a familiar word or phrase. * =10* (2011) - Remake of Namco's 10 Keshi with a Pac-Man skin. * Pac'N-Jump* (2011) - Similar in style to Doodle Jump, and features levels based on other Namco games. * Pac-Chomp!* (2011) - Another Bejeweled clone. * PAC-MAN GAMES* (2012) - Ports of the Facebook versions of Namco games to iOS. * Pac-Man Dash!* (2013) - A 2D endless runner based on Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. * Pac-Man + Tournaments (2013) - Features a port of the original Pac-Man as well as many new mazes made specifically for this game. It also received limited-time crossovers with Hello Kitty, Sonic the Hedgehog, and most infamously, Red Bull. As aforementioned, the game was later renamed to just Pac-Man. * Pac-Man Monsters* (2014) - An RPG in the vein of Puzzles and Dragons. * Pac-Man Friends* (2014) * Pac-Man Bounce* (2015) - Puzzle game made for Pac-Man's 35th anniversary. * Pac-Man 256 (2015)- Later released on PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. * Pac-Man Puzzle Tour* - Generic puzzle game. Originally the game was considered rushed and featured poor graphics; this led to a large graphic overhaul in a later update. * Pac-Man Slots* (2015) * Pac-Man Hats* (2016) - Only ever released as an open beta. * Pac-Man Pop! (2016) - Puzzle Bobble clone. * Pac-Man Maker (2017) - Only released in Canada for unknown reasons. * Pac-Man Hats 2* (2017) - Sequel to Pac-Man Hats; as with its predecessor, it was only released as an open beta. The game was only up for a matter of weeks on the Google Play store before being taken down. * PAC-MAN: Ralph Breaks the Maze (2018) - Crossover with Disney's Wreck-It Ralph. Gallery Pacture1.png|Various flip phone releases. Pacture2.png|Various early iOS and Android releases. pacture3.jpg|''Pac-Man Hats'' References Category:Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Namco Games